C&S
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah pria kecil yang sudah dewasa dan Chanyeol si pria raksasa yang masih kekanakan. Chansoo! BL! ChanyeolxKyungsoo


**C &S**

 **Warning: BL! BoysLove! Crack pair~**

a Chansoo Fanfiction

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, soo."

"Aku tahu. Diamlah, Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, soo."

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol. Sekarang diamlah."

"Tanganmu dingin, soo. Kau sakit?"

"Tolong diam, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol mengantup mulutnya rapat-rapat, jika Kyungsoo-nya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-ssi' suatu tanda kalau Kyungsoo sedang kesal. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang menganggur di pegang erat oleh Chanyeol, menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan, dan hanya Kyungsoo yang mengerti apa itu.

Kyungsoo adalah pria kecil yang sudah dewasa dan Chanyeol si pria raksasa yang masih kekanakan.

Mereka terikat. Dalam satu pernikahan. Terdengar menjinjikan mengetahui mereka dalam gender yang sama, tapi siapa yang mau menghalang kalau itu jodohmu? Hell... Manusia diciptakan berpasangan.

"Kyung..." Chanyeol lirih, tangannya masih mengenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik melalui ekor mata sambil berdecak kesal.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang dalam masa PMS ya? Jawabanmu judes sekali." Chanyeol masih betah melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu, apalagi mata bulat itu tak kunjung selesai menatapi iPadnya sambil berdecak kagum.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Chan. Jadi diamlah." Kyungsoo menscroll tab di iPadnya.

"Kau membuka pinterest dari pagi sampai siang ini. Aku lapar, Kyung. Kau belum memasak makanan sama sekali untukku." Chanyeol memajukan bibir bawahnya, terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata puppynya.

iPad Kyungsoo tergeletak begitu saja, matanya melotot ke arah Chanyeol lalu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan jam satu siang. "Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku lupa!" Kyungsoo bangkit, genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja. Dia berlari menuju dapur, mencari makanan apa saja yang bisa ia masak untuk Chanyeol. Hanya ada ramen. Ramen.

"Aku lupa belanja, Yeol! Bodoh sekali aku! Kalau kau makan ramen bisa-bisa maagmu kambuh. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Chan!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari arah dapur, Chanyeol hanya meringis. Dari tadi pagi perutnya belum terisi apapun, paling hanya air putih saja itupun juga hanya dua gelas di pagi hari setelah ia bangun.

"Makan di luar saja ya?" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum. "Sekalian belanja kebutuhan kita." Sambung Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamar mereka mengambil dua jaket dan kunci mobil.

"Okay." Chanyeol tersenyum menangkap jaket yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo dengan tergesa. "Tidak usah terburu-buru, soo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik apanya?! Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi, Chan!" Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol keluar dari dalam rumah sederhana mereka. Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Kyungsoo yang menyetir.

"Berhenti, soo..." Chanyeol merakan perutnya di kocok cepat, rasanya mual, dan tidak enak. "Aku ingin muntah." Lanjut Chanyeol membuka sabuk pengamannya, keluar mobil, dan muntah di pinggiran trotoar. Kyungsoo meringis sedih.

"Tenanglah, Chan." Kyungsoo menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol dan Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Ayo kita beli obatmu dan makanan." Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol yang sedikit sempoyongan.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan Chanyeol yang hanya makan lima suap nasi bersama sup, Chanyeol meminum obatnya lalu tidur. Saat hendak keluar kamar, tangan Kyungsoo di tahan Chanyeol. "Temani aku, soo." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di sebalah Chanyeol sambil menghadap Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan mata.

"Peluk aku, soo." Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak, membungkus pria raksasa yang sekarang ada di dalam rengkuhan lengan kecilnya, memeluk Chanyeol dan mencium pipi itu sekilas.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, soo."

"Tidurlah Park Chanyeol." Desis Kyungsoo tajam dan Chanyeol terlelap setelah itu.

Di saat merasa Chanyeol benar-benar terlelap, Kyungsoo keluar kamar dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan raksasa itu. Mengendap-endap keluar kamar seperti maling. Setelah keluar dari dalam kamar, ia duduk di bantal yang ada di lantai, mengambil kembali iPadnya yang tadi terlantar. Di dalam iPadnya terdapat banyak gambar 'hadiah', mungkin Kyungsoo mencari hadiah apa yang cocok untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun.

"Ini bagus." Lirihnya parau melihat jam tangan laki-laki yang terlihat mewah. Mungkin ia bisa memesan ini pada Sehun dengan harga murah tentunya. Ia trauma membelikan barang mahal untuk Chanyeol yang ujung-ujungnya tidak dipakai. Membuang-buang uang saja.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur hendak menyeduh teh dan coklat panas. Teh untuknya dan coklat panas untuk Chanyeol. Mungkin dengan itu Chanyeol bisa sedikit membaik dari sebelumnya.

Sepulang belanja, Chanyeol muntah dua kali di dalam kamar mandi. Teringat sekali matanya berair hendak menangis sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo dari dulu. Tadi Kyungsoo yang mengoleskan minyak kayu putih ke perut Chanyeol lalu mengusak pusar itu untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah selesai mengolesi perut Chanyeol dengan minyak kayu putih, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku mencintaimu." dan Kyungsoo membalas, "Aku juga. Tidurlah, Chan."

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **Hallo'-'/ kembali lagi dengan sayaxD yang req GS maaf yaa soalnya aku ga bisa kalo nulis GS. Kek gak ngefeel gitu jadinya, ini aja ga tau ngefeel apa nggak hehehexD riviwnya yah mwah*-***


End file.
